11 sierpnia 1990
Program 1 8.05 Program dnia 8.10 Tydzień na działce 8.40 Na zdrowie - program rekreacyjny 9.00 Ziarno - program Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.20 Kino Teleferii: Partnerzy (11,12) - serial prod. USA 10.10 Chemia nie musi truć - reportaż 10.30 Wiadomości poranne 10.40 Militaria, obronność, nowoczesność 11.05 Z Polski rodem - magazyn polonijny 11.35 TV Koncert Życzeń 12.05 Siódemka w "Jedynce" - francuski program satelitarny 13.50 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: "Cari Fiest" cz.II - film dok. prod. UNESCO 14.30 Informacje - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Prezydenci 15.30 Laboratorium: Szczęśliwego lotu (2) 16.00 Telewizja Chlapkowice 16.35 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: płk dr Stefan Tarnowski - program Dariusza Baliszewskiego 17.05 Mity filmowej pop-kultury: To właśnie Greta Garbo 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Rok 1920 - program dok. 18.30 Butik - program Grażyny Szcześniak 19.00 Dobranoc: Maurycy i Hawranek 19.10 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: ZOO w Eskilstuna (Szwecja) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Mity filmowej pop-kultury: Mata Hari - film prod.USA (1931 r.), reż. George Fitzmaurice 21.40 7 dni - świat 22.10 Studio Sport 22.55 Życie jest fraszką 23.05 Telegazeta 23.15 Ośmiornica (5) - serial sensacyjny prod. włoskiej 0.55 Zakończenie programu Program 2 7.55 Powitanie 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.15 Kino rodzinne 9.00 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN Headline News (wersja oryginalna) 10.15 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 10.30 Cudowne lata (6): Zatańcz ze mną - serial prod. USA 11.00 Studio im. Andrzeja Munka 12.00 Premiera filmu wieczornego 13.00 W świecie ciszy - program dla niesłyszących 13.20 Kontakt TV: W kontakcie z przyrodą 14.20 Studio Sport 15.00 Egzamin z ćwiczenia dokumentalnego 15.30 Santa Barbara (21,22) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 17.00 STS - wieczór wspomnień (3-ost.) 17.45 Zdzisława Sośnicka śpiewa przeboje musicalowe 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wiosna ludów, czyli krajobraz po bitwie - kabareton "Satyrykon '90" 19.30 Sztuka ogrodowa w Polsce 20.00 II symfonia Roberta Schumanna w wykonaniu orkiestry Filharmonii Narodowej pod dyr. Michaela Zilma 20.40 Studio Sport: Igrzyska "Solidarności" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Film fabularny 22.50 Wydarzenie kulturalne 23.20 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.40 Open University 6.40 Maths: Shrinking Polygons 7.05 Decision-Making in Britain: A Trunk Road Appraisal 7.30 Playdays 7.50 Muppet Babies 8.15 The 8.15 from Manchester 10.52 Weather 10.55 Grandstand 11.00 Cricket 13.00 News 13.05 Table tennis 13.40 Racing 13.50 Table tennis 14.10 Racing 14.20 Table tennis 14.40 Racing 14.50 Cricket 15.30 Table tennis 16.00 Cricket 16.30 Table tennis; Cricket: Second Test. England v India 17.05 News; Weather 17.15 Regional News and Sport 17.20 Stay Tooned! 17.45 The Flying Doctors 18.35 'Allo 'Allo! 19.00 That's Showbusiness 19.30 Takeover Bid 20.00 Miss Marple: At Bertram's Hotel 21.50 News and Sport; Weather 22.10 Blue Thunder 23.55 Cricket: Second Test. England v India 0.25 Run, Chrissie, Run! 1.55 Weather 2.00 Closedown BBC2 6.50 Open University 6.50 Maths: Complex Numbers 7.15 Urban Development: The Phoenix Initiative 7.40 Silicate Structures 8.05 Fundamentals of Computing 8.55 Spanish Modernisation 9.20 X-rays and Energy Levels 9.45 Exploring Educational Issues: Sam's Story 10.10 Cancer: Terminal Care 10.35 Survival in a Competitive Environment 11.00 Management Issues in Post-Compulsory Education 11.25 The 19th-century Novel and Its Legacy: Vision and Design 11.50 Statistics: Central Limit Theorem 12.15 Light from Semiconductors 12.40 Education: Changing Children's Minds 13.05 Soap and Water 13.30 Modern Art 13.55 The Effective Manager 14.20 Education: Taking the Initiative 14.45 Open Advice 15.10 Mahabharat 15.50 Raising the Roof 16.40 Cricket: Second Test. England v India 18.25 Music of the Andes 18.45 Eyes on the Prize 19.45 NewsView 20.30 White Noise 21.10 Designs on Europe 21.50 Glory! Glory! 23.40 Golf. US PGA Championship from Birmingham, Alabama 0.10 Closedown